


the best kind of accident

by twiceasbriight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, F/F, gahmi fluff, gahyeon visits yubin in her studio, just cute gf things, they've only been together for a few weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: yubin's been so busy working so hard on her new song, so gahyeon comes by her studio to get her to take a well-deserved break and ask her out to dinner.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	the best kind of accident

“Yubin?” Gahyeon calls tentatively, poking her head through the door.

No answer.

Gahyeon steps into the room, slipping her shoes off, and heads further inside to find her girlfriend.

Yubin’s tiny studio is jam-packed with equipment. A small desk sits on the left side, and is currently occupied with the contents of Yubin’s bag: no less than four notebooks, a handful of pencils and pens, her makeup kit, and a little case of Yubin’s favourite snacks.

Yubin herself is sitting cross-legged at her MIDI-station at the far back of the studio, fingers flying across her keyboard. She’s wearing her favourite oversized hoodie with the hood up, and a set of enormous black headphones cover her ears over the hood. She bops her head to the beat she’s in the middle of creating, and a soft smile tugs gently at Gahyeon’s lips at the sight of her so immersed.

_Cute._

It’s the first time Gahyeon’s visited Yubin in her studio since the company had given it to her, and despite its small size, it’s perfect. Yubin adores it too, although she’s voiced on more than one occasion that she wishes it was big enough for a little sofa to relax on when she isn’t working on her music.

As Gahyeon approaches Yubin, careful not to startle her, she takes a look at the notebooks sprawled all over the desk. Lyrics written in handwriting of varying stages of coherency cover every inch of the exposed pages. Gahyeon averts her gaze from the lyrics; she doesn’t want to invade Yubin’s privacy.

A large, black leather notebook catches her eye, different from the rest. _Dreamcatcher’s Dami_ is embossed on the cover in gold, just above a set of lyrics in English: “ _I’m revealing all my hidden sides.”_

The lyrics are also engraved in gold, and recognition lights up Gahyeon’s mind. This notebook had been gifted by a fan, Gahyeon remembers. They’d had it custom-made for Yubin, and had included their favourite lyrics from Scar, translated into English, in the engraving. It’s been Yubin’s favourite notebook ever since.

“Yubinnie?” Gahyeon tries again, a little louder this time.

Yubin doesn’t hear her; her head-bopping rhythm uninterrupted as she continues to program in MIDI.

_She looks busy._

Gahyeon sighs, a little disappointed. She’d just wanted to take her girlfriend out for dinner; Yubin’s been cooped up inside her studio for days now, working for hours on end on her song for their new album. Yubin works so hard and always pours her heart and soul into her music. Some nights, she doesn’t even come back to the dorm; she sleeps in her chair or on the floor of her studio so she can work to perfect her songs until she can’t force her eyes to stay open any longer.

Gahyeon’s heart wrenches and blooms with affection at the same time.

 _Maybe I can bring her back something to eat,_ she muses thoughtfully. _She’s been working so hard. I’ll just say hi and come back with some food._

Decided, Gahyeon approaches the back of Yubin’s chair, eyes widening when she sees the complexity of the program Yubin is working on.

Carefully, as to not startle her girlfriend, Gahyeon places her hand on Yubin’s shoulder, squeezing gently. She leans in, intending to give Yubin a kiss on her cheek. Yubin tilts her head up and turns, smiling, and rather than Gahyeon’s lips landing on Yubin’s cheek, a pair of soft, warm lips meet hers instead.

Yubin exhales through her nose, an adorable little _huff_ as she kisses her back. Gahyeon’s heartbeat triples, nearly exploding in her chest with the combination of shock and affection surging through her.

Gahyeon breaks the kiss, cheeks flushing deeper than they ever have. She stumbles back, eyes wide, embarrassment flooding her veins.

“I – I’m _so_ so–” Gahyeon trips over her words, so embarrassed, she can’t even apologize.

Yubin is up out of her chair before Gahyeon can even finish, long fingers closing around her wrist and tugging her gently back to her. A wide, affectionate smile curves Yubin’s lips, and despite Gahyeon’s embarrassment, butterflies flutter madly in her stomach.

“Gahyeon-ah,” Yubin’s voice is soft, half-laughing, half filled with understanding. “Come back to me, baby.” She presses a kiss to Gahyeon’s knuckles. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“B-but I didn’t even _ask_ ,” tears of embarrassment and regret sting Gahyeon’s eyes. She looks down at the floor, unable to even meet Yubin’s eyes. “I just meant to kiss your cheek, I was going to come back and bring you some food, and instead I ruined our first kiss!”

“Lee Gahyeon,” Yubin says firmly, cupping Gahyeon’s jaw and tilting her head up to meet her eyes. “While I love that consent is that important to you, you didn’t ruin anything, I promise.” Yubin strokes Gahyeon’s cheekbone with her thumb. “It was a very nice surprise.”

“Are you sure?” Gahyeon blinks her tears away, fear and worry pulsing through her. “I would’ve asked, I promise; it really was an accident!”

“I’m positive,” Yubin’s voice is certain and sure. “And I know, baby, please don’t feel bad.”

Yubin wraps her arms around Gahyeon’s waist and pulls her close, dropping a butterfly kiss to the to the top of her head.

“I’ll try,” Gahyeon closes her eyes and hugs Yubin back, pressing her face into the crook of Yubin’s neck. Relief floods her veins, settling deep in her chest.

_She doesn’t hate me._

Gahyeon takes a deep breath, allowing Yubin’s clove scent to fill her lungs, and her heartbeat returns to its normal close-proximity-to-Yubin rate, just a bit faster than normal.

“That’s my girl,” Yubin runs her fingers through Gahyeon’s long hair soothingly, and Gahyeon’s eyes flutter shut, reveling in the intimacy of the gesture.

It takes a minute or so before she remembers why exactly she had come by to the studio in the first place.

“Do you want to come out with me for dinner?” Gahyeon asks shyly, voice a little smushed from her mouth being pressed against Yubin’s collarbone. It’s deeper than usual, too, and another flush burns at her cheekbones and at the tips of her ears at how obviously affected she is by Yubin’s touch. “It’s getting late and I figured you hadn’t eaten much today; that’s why I came by. I thought we could go to that place down the street that you like.”

Yubin pauses her ministrations, and Gahyeon tilts her head to look up at her, instantly missing the comfort of the sensation.

Gahyeon meets Yubin’s gaze and inhales softly at the look on her face; the way her perfect lips are just barely parted, the way her eyes are wide and sparkle like stardust, soft with more affection than Gahyeon can hope to name.

“I’d love to,” Yubin smiles down at her.

Gahyeon smiles, wide and happy.

“Gahyeon-ah,” Yubin taps her finger playfully against her chin.

“Yeah?”

“I know that first kiss was an accident,” Yubin tucks a lock of Gahyeon’s hair behind her ear, “albeit a very nice one. So how would you feel about an on-purpose one before we leave?”

Butterflies bloom instantly in Gahyeon’s stomach, and she flushes pink once more. Yubin’s cheeks are a little red, too, and seeing Yubin flustered and shy just like her has her smile widening.

“That would be nice,” Gahyeon says shyly, voice quiet like a confession.

Yubin grins and leans in, pressing her forehead to Gahyeon’s. Gahyeon’s heart flutters in her chest with anticipation, so loudly in her ears that she swears Yubin can hear it, too.

“To many more happy accidents,” Yubin whispers, bumping their noses together playfully.

“Many, many more,” Gahyeon agrees, wrapping her arms around Yubin’s neck.

Yubin closes the remaining distance between them, and presses her lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this extremely self-indulgent gahmi drabble; it's unedited, because I have way too much to do today, but I wanted to post it for you as soon as I finished it, in time for Yubin's birthday today. As always, you can find me on Twitter @abracadami! I'm always around to yell about Dreamcatcher and tweet about my fic plans!


End file.
